Michelle Fairchild/Designs
Outfits Michelle Fairchild - Pre-PINY outfit.png|Her pre-PINY outfit in "First Impressions". Michelle Fairchild - Graceful dress.png|"Graceful" dress in "First Impressions" Michelle Fairchild - Casual Graceful dress.png|"Casual grace" dress in "First Impressions". Michelle Fairchild - Workout outfit.png|Workout outfit in "First Impressions". Michelle Fairchild - Interview outfit.png|Interview outfit in "First Impressions". Michelle Fairchild - Debut outfit.png|Debut outfit from "Second Impressions" to "Fad In". Michelle Fairchild - Spy outfit.png|Spy outfit in "Best Blogged", "The Curse of the Bridge", and "Golden Ticket". Michelle Fairchild - Galactic Princess (no helmet).png|Galactic Princess costume (without helmet) in "Locked In" and "Once Upon a Time" Michelle Fairchild - Witch costume.png|Witch costume in "The Curse of the Bridge" and "Looking For Dory". Witch Michelle Halloween promotional artwork.jpg|Witch costume (alternative) in a promotional artwork. Michelle Fairchild - Pajamas.png|Pajamas in several episodes. Michelle Fairchild - Sam's outfit.png|Disguising as Sam Ryan in "Bella Lima" Michelle Fairchild - Sam's outfit (hat off).png|Disguising as Sam Ryan (without hat) in "Bella Lima" Michelle Fairchild - Raincoat.png|Raincoat in "Golden Ticket" and "The Auction" Michelle Fairchild - Paris outfit.png|Paris outfit in "The Auction" and "Crime of Fashion" Michelle Fairchild - Maid outfit.png|Maid outfit in "Once Upon a Time" Michelle Fairchild - Princess.png|Princess Michelle in "Once Upon a Time" Michelle Fairchild - Helmet (purple logo).png|Helmet (with purple logo) in "Skater Boy" Michelle Fairchild - Current outfit (no shoes).png|Current outfit (without shoes) in "Looking For Dory". Michelle Fairchild - Towel.png|Towel in "Looking For Dory" Michelle Janitor Square.png|Michelle's janitorial outfit in "PINY Runway" Michelle Surgeon Square.png|Michelle's surgical outfit in "PINY Runway" Accessories Michelle Fairchild - Feather accessories.png|Feather accessories in "Fashion Backwards" Michelle Fairchild - Feather Hairclip (debut).png|Feather hairclip in "Fashion Backwards" PINY Dance PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (1).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (2).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (3).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (4).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (5).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (6).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (7).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (8).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (9).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (10).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (11).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (12).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (13).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (14).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (15).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (16).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (17).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (18).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (19).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (20).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (21).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (22).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (23).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (24).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (25).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (26).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (27).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (28).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (29).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (30).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (31).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (32).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (33).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (34).png PINY Dance - Michelle's costume (35).png Toy packaging designs Michelle Fairchild - Workout outfit (without goggles).png|Workout outfit (without goggles) from her PINY Dance doll. Michelle Fairchild - PINY Airplane outfit.png|An outfit from the PINY Airplane playset. Michelle Fairchild - Horsewoman outfit.png|Horsewoman outfit from the Horse Stable playset. Michelle Fairchild - Braids.png|Braids in a Classroom playset. Michelle Fairchild - Creative Hairstyle.png|Michelle from her Creative Hairstyle doll. Model sheets Michelle model sheet.jpg Michelle Japanese outfit model sheet.jpg Michelle Galactic Princess model sheet.jpg Michelle Horsewoman model sheet.jpg|Model sheet for Michelle's horsewoman outfit. The outfit can be seen in a Horse Stable playset. Michelle Paris outfit model sheet.jpg Michelle Paris outfit model sheet 2.jpg|Unused model sheet of Michelle's Paris outfit. The difference is her hairstyle. Michelle Raincoat model sheet.jpg Michelle Witch costume model sheet.jpg Michelle Princess model sheet.jpg Category:Character Designs